Her Dark Salvation
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: When it seems as if you have everything to lose, would you be able to take that step towards salvation even if it means you may lose yourself in the process.


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: Her Dark Salvation**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Word Count: 10,129**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary:** When it seems as if you have everything to lose, would you be able to take that step towards salvation even if it means you may lose yourself in the process.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight related, just a dirty little mind. Contains a domineering and very controlling Edward which some may find abusive and could be a trigger for some readers.

BPOV

The long hallway looked imposing as I carefully and slowly made my way down to his office. My heart beat frantically in my chest. I feared that it would echo in the empty hallway, giving away my high level of anxiety. My palms were sweaty, and I repeatedly wiped them down the legs of my jeans.

I had no other choice to but to talk to him. Everything was riding on this. If I failed here, everything was over.

It was my second year at Northwestern. I was majoring in English and had several academic scholarships helping me pay my way through school. Early in the school year, I became ill, violently so. I missed several weeks of school. For the most part, my school work didn't suffer too much. I missed one test and a few quizzes that were easy to make up.

I couldn't say the same for my Human Psyche class. It was a yearlong course that was intense and held a heavy work load. It was suggested by my academic advisor as something that would help me write better characters. I was pumped for the class. Since it was yearlong, its grade was weighted, so it would only help my GPA and allow me to keep my scholarship. Getting ill fucked that all up.

I missed one test, three quizzes, and huge lectures that held loads of information. I couldn't get caught up. I scored a C on the latest test. With the stuff I missed, I was barely carrying a D+ for the whole class. If I couldn't bring up my grade, my GPA would suffer and I could lose my scholarship.

So I was on my way to talk to Professor Cullen, to try and find any way to salvage my grade. It was imperative that I find a solution. My only problem was Professor Cullen. He was strict, domineering, and unyielding. He ruled his class with an iron fist and made very few allowances to anyone.

With one last calming breath, I knocked quietly on his closed door and waited. I was so nervous, that I jumped in fright at his bellowed, "Enter."

I wiped my hands on my jeans one last time, and slowly opened the door. The light in the room was muted, lit by only a few free standing lamps. One wall was entirely made up of bookcases and they were crammed full of books. The hardwood floors were covered in plush rugs. A rich looking leather couch was pushed against anther wall, and framed by end tables with lamps. Professor Cullen was seated behind his huge oak desk; it was cluttered with books and paper. Two inviting wing back chairs were placed in front of the desk.

The door softly latched behind me and my heart rate spiked. Professor Cullen looked up from his desk and I stifled a gasp. He was even more beautiful up close and personal. Sitting in the back of the room, my take on his features were muted. Yet it didn't diminish his looks in anyway. But seeing him now, with less than ten feet separating us, he was fucking gorgeous.

I knew he was tall, but I was ill prepared for the sheer size of him. His chest and shoulders looked broad and expansive. The tailored cut of his suit only emphasized his body. Even with him sitting down, he appeared imposing, making me feel small and insignificant. His face was chiseled; a strong, well-defined jaw, sharp cheekbones, and a nose that looked god-like in it perfection. His head was topped with hair that even from far away looked wild and untamed. Never had I seen hair that looked like it had streaks of auburn and several different shades of brown. But it was his eyes that stopped my dead and rendered me speechless. They were the most striking and piercing color of green I had ever seen.

A throat clearing cut through my ogling and I flushed a deep red at possibly being caught staring at my Professor.

"How can I help you Miss…?" he raised his eyebrows, looking at me expectantly.

"Swan, Bella Swan. I'm in your Human Psyche class." My words came out in a croak and I cleared my throat. "I was hoping to speak to you about my grade."

"Please sit down Miss Swan." He gestured to the wing back chairs with his hand and I quickly sank down on one of the soft, cushy chairs. He fiddled with a pen in his other hand, and I couldn't help but be drawn to his rather long fingers. They looked strong and elegant all at the same time.

"What specifically can I do for you, Miss Swan?" His tone was abrupt and clipped. His face was neutral and impassive. Once again, I felt small and weak and way out of my league.

"Um…as you may know, sir, I was very ill towards the start of the school year. I missed several weeks of class and for yours, a test and several quizzes. I didn't do well on the last test and I fear that I may not pass your class. I was hoping that you might have some suggestions as to how I could bring my grade up."

My eyes were downcast as I spoke; unable to look him in the eyes for fear that I would lose my train of thought. But now that I looked up, I wished that I hadn't. His gaze held me where I sat, unable to move, breathe, fuck I couldn't even think. His face held no emotion and my anxiety ratcheted up another notch.

For several long seconds, neither of us spoke. His gaze never wavered and finally I had to look away, it was too much for me to handle.

"I am sorry that you were ill. Can I assume that you have fully recovered?" Not feeling confident in my voice, I simply nodded.

"Good. As for my class, am I safe in surmising that you are finding it difficult catching up with what you missed?" His voice was smooth and deep. There was an air of command and authority that laced each word he spoke.

"Y-yes sir," I stammered. "Coupled with my other classes, I have been unable to catch up on the reading I missed. I am trying to stay on task with the current reading assignments, but I find that the material is hard to follow as I missed so much from the beginning."

"That would make sense as the concepts build up on each other. Without mastery of the earlier concepts, the newer ones will be challenging. Tell me why you decided to take my course? Are you a psychology major?"

I shook my head. "No sir. I'm an English major. My advisor suggested this course as a way to improve my writing, possibly learn to write more in-depth characters, and make them more complex."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a slight nod from him. "Makes sense. How did you think I could help you with improving your grade?" There was something in his tone; I couldn't place the feeling it invoked, so I brushed it away.

I shrugged my shoulders at his question. "Honestly sir, I have no idea. If I fail this class, it will drag my GPA down and I could lose my entire academic scholarship. Without that, I would have to quit school. I am at your mercy to help me."

EPOV

_I am at your mercy._

Those words reverberated in my head, bouncing like rubber balls. I would have to admit that I liked the sound of them. Couple that with her downcast eyes and calling me sir, and my curiosity about this girl was at an all-time high.

I'll be honest; I didn't know who she was when she stepped into my office. It took her telling me she was in my Human Psyche class and a few moments to scan my memory to place her. She always sat in the back. She blended in well with the rest of the class, not trying to stand out. She was unlike the other females in my class, who dressed provocatively, sat in the front and flirted with me.

But she wasn't a slob either. With her eyes down, I was able to scan her body at my leisure without her knowing. She was petite and slender but she still had curves. Her hair was a rich brown that just kissed the tops of her shoulders. She wore nice, fitted jeans and a sweater that was demure, but still showed she was a woman.

Her eyes, when she did glance up were a soft brown. She had delicate features and she constantly chewed on her lower lip, making it look a tad bit plumper than the top. Her voice was soft and soothing, and not once did she try to come onto me. She wasn't the ideal picture of beauty, but rather an understated, natural beauty.

She appeared to take her education seriously by heeding her advisor's academic advice. Her scholarship also attested to her intellect. Her willingness to come to me when she sensed she was in danger of losing everything was admirable.

But all of that was secondary the second she uttered that she was at my mercy. That wreaked havoc with the deeper, darker side of me. That side sensed that something weak and small was in my midst, and it longed to exert control. I closed my eyes for a second to regain my composure. This wasn't the time or the place for me to give into my darker desires, even if it had been too long. Willing a calm façade on my face, I addressed her concerns.

"I will admit your request has caught me off guard, Miss Swan. I usually don't make a habit of bailing out my students." I watched her closely. With each word, her shoulders slumped, the hope in her eyes flickered, and her eyes got glassy. I felt a rush of power course through me at the knowledge that I held her future in the palm of my hand. With one little flick, I could make it all go away. My dick throbbed at the idea.

"But seeing as you were ill, I'll take it under advisement. I'll get back to you next week. It is all I can do at the moment."

Seeing her body reflect the hope again made me feel mighty that I held such sway over her. Her head bobbed in excitement that I could save the day. "Thank you sir. I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me and consider my problem." She smiled and it only added to her natural beauty.

I nodded at her profusion of thanks. "Have a nice weekend, Miss Swan." With that I dismissed her and looked back down at the pile of freshman psych papers I was grading. I sensed her hesitation and then I heard her softly retreat. When the door latched closed once more, I looked up and sat back.

My mind spun in a million different directions and all of them lead directly to my darker desires and wants. It had been too long since I had felt those desires. Not since Charlotte and I parted on amicable terms. Since then, I had denied my need for control, and power. Charlotte was perfect, and our relationship was the ultimate in what I needed. But she longed to explore and spread her wings. So, I let her fly away.

But now, with the sudden intrusion of Miss Swan into my office, I started to consider whether it was time to find someone again. Maybe I needed someone a bit more malleable to my whims and desires.

Before I could second guess myself, I called up the student records on my computer and started to do a little reading on Miss Swan. Twenty minutes later, my cock was in my hand as I jerked it hard to the images of Isabella. My dark side wanted her and the plans just started to fall into place.

BPOV

I was gathering up my materials and the end of class a few days later when his deep voice rang out.

"Miss Swan, is it possible to have a word with you?"

I dropped my notebooks when he asked me to stay, and my heart almost leaped out of my chest.

"S-s-sure," I stuttered, feeling like an utter fool. I jammed all my shit into my bag and made my way down the stairs to where he was casually leaning against the table. Once I was close, he turned on his heel and walked through the double doors and into the hallway that lead to his office.

Not once did he look back to see if I was following, but his demeanor told me he knew I was and didn't expect anything less of me. I took the few moments we were walking to calm the fuck down. Ever since I spoke to him last I had been a bundle of nerves. My thoughts were consumed by Professor Cullen and some of them were less than appropriate.

In fact, for the last two nights, I had woken up extremely frustrated from very erotic dreams of Professor Cullen, to the point I needed to use my vibe to finish the job. Remembering the orgasms from those sessions had me blushing and breathing heavy. I turned my gaze away from his ass, which fit well into his black dress pants.

I shook my head internally; I needed to stop thinking about my professor that way. The man held my future in his hands and that should be my focus, not on how good his ass looked. But it was so hard when my mind conjured up images of his naked ass, his toned thighs, the jut of his cock, and his long perfect fingers as they…

"Miss Swan, are you alright? You look a bit flushed."

I was so lost in the haze of my lusty thoughts that I hadn't noticed that we had arrived at his office.

"Yes sir, I'm fine." I lowered my gaze, utterly mortified by the train of my thoughts. I was sure that they were written clearly across my face.

"Well, if you're fine, let's carry on. I've given your request a great deal of thought, and I am sorry to inform you that the only solution I could find would most likely cause you even more hardship."

I raised my eyes, just a fraction, confused as to what he was talking about.

"Sir, I'm not sure I understand." I bit my lip in the hope that I wouldn't start to cry.

"Normally I would offer a student the chance to do a make-up assignment. But for a class of this caliber, I'm afraid that it would be a rather daunting project for you to undertake as well as try and keep up with all your regular class work, including mine."

I could feel my lower lip tremble so I bit it harder. My body slumped with the realization that everything I dreamed of accomplishing was crumbling away before my very eyes.

"Here is all I can offer you," he continued, oblivious to the melt down that was occurring inside of me. "Here are my lecture notes on the material that you missed. I also included a few reference texts that may help you grasp some of the concepts beyond what your book has. I will also suggest that you talk to a few of your fellow classmates and see about a study group. Sometimes they can be helpful."

He held out a stack of books and paper, and with shaking hands I accepted them. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate you going to all this trouble to help me out."

"I wish I could do more to be of assistance, Miss Swan." I looked up at him, his words sounding strange. His face was calm, showing little emotion. But his eyes were bright and gleaming, I shivered as I got lost in their depths. They were telegraphing something that I was unable to process through the fog of my turbulent emotions.

"No, sir, you have done more than enough. I am grateful for your assistance." I placed the bundle in my bag and rose slowly. I gave him a watery smile as I turned and walked out of his office.

I managed to make it to my dorm room before I gave in to the sobs that wanted to break free the second I was out of his office. My brain tried to reconcile just exactly how I was going to do all the work I had to do. For a brief moment I gave credence to the idea to say _fuck it all_, leave school, and never think twice.

I'm not sure how long I cried; it seemed like hours. But once I was all cried out, I freshened up and began to dig in to the mountain of notes and additional reading that Professor Cullen graciously offered me.

EPOV

Over the next few weeks, I watched as she bowed under the stress and strain. The more decent side of me ached for her pain. I hated to see her suffer. Each day the bags under her eyes got darker and bigger. She was losing weight and she was starting to crumble.

The darker side of me was excited at her stress. It saw it as one more step until I could make her mine, till she welcomed the relief only I could bring her. It reveled in knowing that very soon we could act to make her ours. To placate the beast within me, we made preparations, anticipating that day when we could bring her to where she belonged.

At the beginning of December, I could no longer wait. I had to have her. No longer could I see her suffer, I wanted her happy and carefree. I wanted to see that smile she gave me when she first came into my office. I wanted to be the reason she was happy and satisfied.

I could barely contain my glee when I called out to her after class that Wednesday afternoon.

"Miss Swan, could I see you in my office?" I hoped my voice did not betray the emotions that were bubbling just under the surface.

I watched as her eyes grew wide when I called on her, then as her whole body sagged in resignation. She looked defeated and beaten. To the beast she was perfect, but to the rest me it was time to put her back together.

"Yes sir," was her quiet reply.

My eyes never left her as she gathered her things and trudged down the stairs. Once she reached me, I gently guided her; my hand ever so softly touched her lower back. I felt her stiffen at my touch then ever so minutely, she melted into it.

I opened my office door and ushered her in. I closed the door as quietly as I could. She wordlessly sat down on one of the wing-back chairs, pulling her feet up and wrapping her arms around her body as if to protect herself. I longed to gather her up and soothe her pain. But I knew that would come soon enough.

I sat in the chair next to her and waited for her to look at me. When she did, I almost faltered in my course of action. I took a deep breath and began to change her life.

"Bella, I'm worried about you. I can tell that you're under a lot of strain." I placed my hands on her knee, a hairsbreadth away from her hands. "I worry that you're running yourself ragged and you will get yourself sick once more."

Her lower lip trembled. I could sense in her how much my words of concerns resonated with her. She was alone in this world. Both her parents were deceased and she had no close family.

"I've watched you, and seeing you suffer under all this strain, well, it just made me very worried for you. I want to help you."

Her face scrunched up in confusion, no doubt remembering my words back in early October when I said there was nothing I could do for her.

"Sir, I'm confused." She sounded so broken. I knew I was doing the right thing by helping her out.

I reached for the thick envelope on my desk along with a small wrapped box. I handed them both to her. "Everything you need to know is in this envelope. Read it first and then decide."

She started to open the envelope and I placed my hands on hers to still them. "Read it in your room."

"What about the box?" she asked as she held it up.

"It's in the envelope." I smiled at her gently as if I was worried she would run away. Well, I was worried about that. But I had hope that she would give my offer some serious consideration.

"Ohh, okay." She placed both in her bag and rose to her feet. She swayed a bit and I reached out to steady her. She was pressed up against my chest; I could feel her labored breathing against my body. My hands were at her sides, her wide chocolate eyes looking up at me.

"You okay?" I whispered.

Her face blushed with my nearness. "Y-yes, I'm fine. Thanks."

Her warm breath puffed against my face I struggled with the desire to crush her closer to me.

Reluctantly I let my hands drop and pulled back so we were not so pressed up on each other. I thought I saw a fleeting glimpse of disappointment with my withdrawal, but I blinked and whatever I saw was gone.

In silence I walked her to the door and watched as she walked away. Everything was in her hands. I prayed that would agree to my proposed arrangement.

BPOV

I stared at the sheaf of papers in front of me. I had reread them several times, did laundry, read them again, surfed the web and read them again. They never changed. My emotions were all over the place; shocked, angry, flattered, confused, scared, horny, bewildered…, the list went on and on.

Yet three hours after I first opened the envelope, I was no closer to knowing how to respond to the Professor's proposal that I fuck him for my grade. Actually, if I was being honest, it was so much more than that. There were set times for us to be together, he had rules, guidelines, provisions. Fuck, there was even a contract that I had to sign.

So what was preventing me from making a decision? Everything. I was pissed that he had the gall to even suggest something like this. Did he think that I was some naïve girl who didn't know any better? There was a brief nanosecond where I even considered bringing this to the Dean. But deep down there was a part of me that was flattered and even turned on by the idea of it all. I mean the idea of fucking your professor for a grade, it was illicit, forbidden. It also didn't hurt when your professor was easy on the eyes.

There was another reason why I didn't turn him down right away. In all that I read, there was a theme that I sensed; it was one of being taken care of. This was something that I hadn't felt in a long time. It was all there in the set-up of the contract.

In exchange for passing the class, I was to be his from Friday evening to Sunday evening. He reserved the right to call for me during the week. He would also provide me with clothes, time to study during the weekend, and tutors for my other subjects should I need them. He would provide food and reimburse transportation costs.

But even more than that was that if I were to agree, the sex wouldn't be forced until I was comfortable, and until I felt a measure of trust and safety with him. That to me spoke volumes. Add to all this the tender way in which he talked to me when I was in his office earlier, and it was no wonder my heart and head were confused. Feeling no closer to a decision, I crawled into bed and fell into a dreamed filled sleep.

I woke in the middle of the night startled. I was panting, my sheets were twisted around my legs, and I had a fine sheen of sweat covering my body. All night long my dreams were filled with a naked Professor Cullen; we were writhing on silk sheets, his hands all over my body. But before I could climax, it would switch and I would be trying to scrape by to attend college. Sometimes I would be working two jobs and squeezing in a class when I could afford it.

Maybe that wasn't the right time of the day for me to make my choice, but I couldn't deal with it hanging over my head. I crawled over to my desk, snatched the pile of papers and the wrapped box off of it and sat back down. I located the section that outlined how I was to give him my response.

With shaking hands I ripped the paper from the box to see a shiny new iPhone. I opened the box, powered it up, and when I finally figured out how to text I sent the four words that would change my life.

**I accept your proposal.**

EPOV

By Friday evening I was a nervous wreck. I had cleaned the house twice, changed the sheets on our bed three times, and fretted over dinner for two hours. I tried to listen to some classical music, but it didn't soothe me like usual. I watched the clock like a hawk and the closer it got to 6 PM, the more I felt as if I had to vomit.

It wasn't that I was having second thoughts or anything; it was more that I was so fucking excited to have Bella home. She belonged here with me and the knowledge that reality was close to happening had me wanting to jizz in my pants. I had to force myself to calm down I wasn't even sure that we would get intimate tonight. We had the contract to go over, I had to show Bella around the house, and we had dinner to get through before we could cross that bridge.

I was just sliding the fish into the oven when I heard the doorbell ring. My heart started to pound furiously and my dick twitched.

Bella was here.

I didn't want to keep her waiting, so I sped over to the door and when I opened it up, all air in my lungs was suddenly gone. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was down like I requested, the new wool coat I bought her looked amazing, and I could see her feet were encased in black silk stockings and small-heeled shoes. She was radiant.

She was also biting her lips nervously as I scanned her body. I met her apprehensive eyes, full of anxiety and caution. I gave her a small smile as I opened the door wide enough for her to pass through.

"Welcome Bella. It's so nice to see you. Come on in." I stood back and let her pass. The subtle scent of her wafted by me and I closed my eyes as it washed over me. It was a mixture of vanilla, something floral, and a clean scent that was all Bella.

"Let me take your coat. It looks even more beautiful on you than I imagined."

I watched as she blushed as we worked together to remove the coat. "Thank you, Professor."

I wanted to correct her, but we would get to that soon enough. For now, my eyes were focused on the stunning deep purple dress she wore. It was a fitted wrap dress that hugged all her curves. I watched as her chest rose with each breath she took, mesmerized by the movement.

"What a lovely home you have, Professor." Her soft voice broke my concentration and I ushered her further into the house.

"Thank you. We can go on a tour now, or we can take care of business first. Dinner should be done in forty-five minutes." I left it up to her what she wanted to do. Her face crinkled at the mention of the business aspect, before she blew out a long breath and turned to look at me.

"Let's take of business, get it out of the way, if you don't mind." Her face was serious, but demure and it made my whole body ache with longing for her.

"Sounds good. Let's talk in my office." I escorted her down the hall to my small office. To make things as equal as possible, I led her to the small leather sofa and we sat close together. I took the small bundle of papers from the coffee table and started to go through them.

We went over our arranged meeting times for the weekends, and that I would be responsible for her safety and well-being while we were under the contract. Although no money would trade hands, I did give her a credit card to make the purchases I would require in clothing, toiletries, and personal grooming. We went over rules about behavior and what is expected of her at my house and in my classroom. I reminded her that she was to address me as Sir or Edward when we were alone. I also reminded her that while I would not pressure her for sex right away, she would be sleeping next to me every night.

When she had asked her questions and agreed to all provisions, we both signed our names, and I gave her copies of the contract. After she had slipped them into her purse, I clasped her hands in one of mine and cupped her face tenderly.

"You have made me very happy, angel." I softly kissed her cheek and brushed a feather soft kiss across her lips. I felt her intake of air at the contact, but she did not pull back. Keeping her hand in mine, I rose and pulled her to stand next to me.

"Let's take you on the tour of the house." She nodded and off we went. She loved the living room, especially the large screen TV. I joked that if she was a good girl she would get some TV time. She explored the workout room, and I showed her where her weekend workout routine was listed. She was flabbergasted by the library, and entranced by the high back leather chairs situated by the fire place. Her hands reverently traced the spines on the books, her eyes bright with excitement. We made it to the dining room and kitchen, where she exclaimed over all the gadgets. It was there that I learned she liked to cook.

Lastly, I took her our room. She only took a few steps in, then stopped, the reality of what was going on hitting her full force at seeing the huge king size bed with the fluffy pillows and blankets. I molded my chest to her back, my hands lightly encircling her waist. I bent down to tell her all about the changes I made with her in mind.

"I added the thick rugs by the fireplace. They should feel soft on your skin. I knew you liked to read, so I added a window seat for you. There is room for all your clothes in the closet and dresser." I couldn't help but run my hands down the sides of her body; the need to touch her was overwhelming. I felt her trembling, and it worried me that she was scared. I vowed to help her feel as comfortable as possible. Just then the timer for dinner went off. We both jumped at the noise, breaking the spell we were under.

"Dinner is served," I whispered in her ear. I guided her back to the dining room, where I seated her next to me and poured her a glass of wine.

We managed to talk at dinner; I learned more about her love of books and writing. I even was able to get her to promise to show me some of her writing. Afterward, she helped me with the clean up before we settled down to watch a movie.

I could no longer ignore my strong desire to have her close. As the movie started, I gently picked her up and sat her on my lap and covered us with a blanket. I gave in to my need to nuzzle her close; I made her lay her head on my shoulder while my arms held her securely to me.

Bella was tense and stiff against me, so I slowly stroked the soft skin on her arms and legs. Within minutes she had melted into me, her body soft and compliant next to mine. She even ventured to trace small patterns on my forearms. It was then that I began to hope that everything would turn out just as I planned.

Later that night as we got ready for bed, I saw Bella grow nervous. I knew what it was, the rule that she must sleep naked in bed with me. Once again, I did what I could to ease her discomfort.

"There are some nighties that I would be fine with you sleeping in for now. They are in the top drawer." I motioned to the dresser as I got undressed myself. While I was willing to make a compromise for her, I was still sleeping naked. As I slid into the covers, I watched as her brow furrowed looking at all the nighties. They left little to the imagination and some were almost as bad as being naked. At last she picked out a sheer deep blue nightie that was filled with lace and satin.

I watched her struggle with her desire for modesty as she turned her back to me as she hastily stripped out of her clothes and tugged down the nightie. It brushed the tops of her thighs and her breasts were framed in delicate lace while her body was silhouetted in the soft satin. She took several deep breaths before she turned back to me and walked to the bed.

Her body trembled with each step she took, but I was too busy trying to calm my overly excited body. This was the first night of many that we would spend together, and the darker side of me wanted her. I pushed down my desires. When she reached the bed, I pulled the covers back and allowed her to slide in. She immediately pulled the covers up to her chin and slammed her eyes shut. I chuckled internally at her childish ways denying what was between us.

I snaked my hand over her torso and slid her closer to me. I molded my body around her, tucking her close to me. Her body went rigid and I softly ran my hand up and down her arm. My lips were by her ear. "Relax, I am a man of my word. I will not try anything tonight. Relax and go to sleep. I'm sure it's been a while since you've gotten a good night's rest."

I continued to croon gentle and soothing words in her ear until I felt her body finally relax, and her breathing evened out. In no time I heard soft snores as her body burrowed closer to mine. I buried my nose into her hair, breathing deeply of the essence that was purely Bella. Soon I drifted off, joining her in dreamland.

BPOV

I woke with a terrifying scream. My arms were flailing and my breathing was labored. I was disoriented in the darkened unfamiliar room. A touch on my arm brought forth another round of hysterical screaming, and the tears I held in, fell unabated onto my cheeks.

"Shhh, Bella it is just me Edward. Calm down, you're okay."

He pulled me closer to his warm naked chest and I flung my arms around him, pulling him closer. His warm scent swirled around me and I gulped a huge lungful of the spicy smell. His hands ran a soothing pattern down my back as he slightly rocked us back and forth. He crooned nonsensical words into my ear, chasing away the last remnants of the bad dream.

I shouldn't have been surprised that I had the dream; I was under a great deal of stress and anxiety. It was the only time I ever had them anymore. I figured that it was only a matter of time before it showed up.

I felt Edward's warm breath on my ear. "Are you okay?" I could only nod, as I was still trying to quiet my sobs. His hand stroked my head, infusing my body with a sense of calm and safety. "Bad dream?" His whispered words were relaxed, allowing me to compose myself even more.

"Y-yeah. It was about the day my parents died. I only dream about it when I'm stressed."

"Ohh, my angel." He tucked my closer. "I'm so sorry."

I felt his lips on my temple, so soft but still they sent a thrill throughout my body. I shivered, but not from cold. My body was slowly being warmed with a heat that made every nerve ending stand on end and come alive. His lips traveled down my cheek, flirted with the corner of my lips before he nipped at that delicious place under my ear.

My nipples hardened and rasped against his chest. My whole body tingled and felt alive. The fear that gripped me from the dream slowly ebbed away with every touch from him. I angled my neck towards him, silently encouraging him for more. He trailed a wet line of kisses down the expanse of my neck and to the gentle slope of my shoulder. I pulled him closer and let loose the moan that was bubbling at my lips.

He pulled away and I groaned at the loss in sensation. His hands framed my face. I opened my eyes and looked straight into his shinning ones. They were full of undiluted want and need. My pussy clenched at the sight. His thumbs swiped away the last of my tears as his jade eyes searched mine.

"Are you sure angel? Because if I taste you now, I won't be able to stop. I'll always want you."

I knew what he was saying. If we had sex now, there was no more waiting. The contract would be in full effect. He had been making small little allowances for me all night, and if we continued, it was all going to be by his rules. But at that moment, I didn't care. All I wanted was the comfort he provided; the safety and security of being in his arms was chasing away all my fears.

I took a deep breath, knowing what I was going to tell him would change my life more than the four words I texted earlier in the week.

"Yes, sir, I understand. I don't want you to stop." My words were mere whispers at the end, but he was so close, I knew he heard me. His eyes peered deep into my eyes for a few seconds before he groaned and covered my mouth with his. His lips were demanding and forceful. His tongued swiped my lower lip and at my gasp, it plundered into the deep recesses of my mouth. He crushed my body to his and my hands grasped at his arms.

Removing the nightie, he laid me back and covered my body with his. He was hot and heavy and never had I felt so safe. He ground his pelvis into mine as he tore his mouth away and blazed a trail to a waiting and achy nipple. He didn't just lick or kiss it; he engulfed the entirety of my nipple within his mouth, alternating between sucking and tugging with his teeth. White hot pleasure mixed with pain bowed my body closer to his. His other hand was busy plucking and kneading my other nipple.

My eyes closed with the onslaught of such feeling. I gave in to my desire to feel his hair and buried my hands into the silky strands. I pulled him closer, loving the lavish attention he paid to my breasts. All the grinding we had been doing had forced my legs apart and I could feel his cock as it was nestled into the cleft of my pussy. With each pass the tip of his dick made on my clit, I could feel myself grow wetter, aiding even more the intense dry hump we had going.

I felt him pull off my tit with a loud pop, and I looked down to see his eyes hooded with lust. "I need you too much angel. I want to make this gentle, but I know there is no way I can do that. I'll make it up to you."

Before I could reassure him that I would be just fine, I felt him thrust hard and deep, till he was balls deep inside me. We both groaned at the delicious friction my tightness created. He hooked his arms under my knees, pulling my calves onto his shoulders. The change in position made him sink even deeper.

"Oh, fuck, baby. You feel so good." With that he began a punishing rhythm of thrusting and pounding. I could hear the slap of skin on skin, the feel of every inch as my pussy gripped him tight. With the position I was in I couldn't move. Instead, I was along for the ride. I let my body feel the way my pussy leaked all over his cock, the way his pubic bone ground against my clit, the sweat that built up between us as he hammered his cock into me.

His lips were frantically licking and sucking whatever bit of flesh he could find. He whispered how good I felt in to my ear. He exclaimed how the reality was better than the fantasy. The idea that he thought about fucking me sent my body into over drive. The orgasm that was merely building now tore through me at a furious rate. I barely managed a mangled cry as my pussy clamped down on his cock as the waves of my orgasm washed over me. Even though my pussy felt like a vice grip, he never eased up on his pace, and each thrust of his cock kept the waves of my orgasm going until one morphed into a second one and my body arched with intensity of it. I grasped his body to help ground me for fear that I would float away.

As the spasms calmed down in my body, I felt Edward thrash wildly into me and then the warm spill of his jizz as he roared out his own climax. His chanted litany of swear words bathed the sweat soaked skin of my shoulder in his warm breath. With a few last pumps into my warm sex, his body fell on mine and I could feel his rapidly beating heart against my chest.

After a few moments of silence, he rolled off me so that his weight was no longer bared by my body. He curled me into him and I could feel him kissing my hair.

"That was absolutely perfect angel. You are going to be so perfect." I had no time to ponder his words as exhaustion soon swept me up and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

EPOV

I scanned the silent classroom, looking over the sea of heads bent intently over their tests. There were several students scribbling furiously; I even saw a few furrowed brows as students thought intently about an answer. I saved her for last knowing that once I started looking at her, I wouldn't stop until the end of class.

She was sitting in her new spot, the one I dictated that she occupy. She had on a button up blouse that had the top three buttons undone. I could see the swell of her breasts as they were encased in a pale pink lace bra I bought just for this test. Her legs were slightly parted in one of the many skirts she was to always to wear in class. Although it was hard to discern, I knew she was without panties again as directed by me.

She was chewing on her pencil, deep in thought. But in her case, she wasn't answering the same questions as her classmates. No, she was working on a special assignment for me. The topic for her was detailing all of her fantasies, every last one of them, no matter how innocent or nasty they may be. As I perused her, I decided she looked too calm and reached into the pocket of my suit for the small remote I had. With one finger I clicked it on and watched as she startled, shuddered, and then closed her eyes as her body was assaulted by the vibrations of the small egg vibrator I had inserted into her prior to class.

She struggled with her desire to close her legs, to find friction and grind on the vibrator. I smiled as I watched her struggle. She knew that should she close her legs and find relief not granted by me, there would be consequences. I cleared my throat and her eyes flew to mine. I motioned to her packet, reminding her that it needed to be complete by the end of class as well. She flushed a beautiful crimson color before turning back to the paper before her.

Feeling playful, I cranked the vibe up one more notch before I turned my thoughts to our upcoming weekend together. I had decided that it was time to step things up. To push her boundaries and comfort zone a little more. She had been doing so well over the last few months. Her responses to me had been more than I could imagine.

A low whine and tapping on a desk interrupted my thoughts and I saw that Bella was giving me the sign that she wanted to come. I shook my head "no" and almost choked on my laughter when I saw her pout. When her legs started to quiver with the strain of not coming, I turned the vibe off. I watched as her shoulders drooped in relief. We had been working on her orgasm control and holding off until I gave her permission. She was getting better, but still not where I wanted her to be.

Slowly students finished their tests, turned them in at my desk, and then left the room. As a rule, Bella was always the last one to leave. With only about six students left I turned the vibe on medium and watched her struggle. I varied the speed from low to high, and when I knew she couldn't take it any longer, I gave her the nod to come.

She was glorious as she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out. Her whole body shuddered and I watched as her hips thrust rhythmically as she came. Even from where I was seated I could see her chest as it heaved with her labored pants. Her glazed eyes found me, she mouthed "thank you" and smiled.

When we were finally alone, she bounded down to me to hand in her booklet. Her smirk told me that she thought I would like what she wrote. I placed it in my briefcase along with the other tests I would have to start correcting.

"Come with me, Isabella." Using her full name is her trigger that this is Sir addressing her.

"Yes, sir." She stepped in behind me and followed me to my office.

BPOV

My hands were trembling as I rang his doorbell. I clutched my long trench coat closer to me, fearful that someone would discover what I had on underneath. Or rather, what I didn't have on. Edward's instructions that I was going to be pushed to follow our contract to the letter left me feeling off kilter. It also had me scrambling to find it so I could re-read it.

Once I was done, I was still a bit confused. I wasn't exactly sure how he was going to push me. As far as I could tell we had been doing everything the contract laid out. However, when I opened the package that he gave me, I realized just how he was going to push me. I shuddered and hoped that I could make it through this weekend.

When he opened the door and only nodded to me, I knew that this was going to be a hard weekend. When the door closed I took one deep calming breath, and then took off the trench coat I was wearing. Edward's eyes swept over my body. I knew he would be seeing the panties that were nothing more than lace scrapes that barely covered my pussy. My tits were wrapped in the same black lace. A bow tied delicately between them.

He just looked at me, saying nothing. He arched one perfect brow and wordlessly, I sunk to my knees and opened the fly on his pants. He was going commando so his cock sprang free. In one smooth motion, I engulfed his hard dick with my wet mouth.

My tongue swirled around as my lips created the perfect suction. My hands worked the part of his cock that I couldn't fit into my mouth. I bobbed and sucked that hard cock for all I was worth. I could taste his pre-cum and flicked the tip of my tongue over the sensitive head. His low moan filled me with a heady sensation of power and prowess. I could feel the sticky wetness between my thighs grow.

His hands threaded through my hair, stilling my head. I braced myself, clutching his ass with my hands as his hips began to flex and he slowly fucked my mouth. I closed my eyes, overwhelmed and slightly ashamed that I was enjoying this far more than I thought.

"Keep your eyes open and on me," he growled out. My eyes flashed open and were met by his which were dark and dangerous. I saw the promise that this weekend wouldn't be easy and by the end of it, nothing would be the same.

He sped up his thrusts and I prepared for him to flood my mouth. His breathing picked up as I felt his cock swell. Just as I thought he would empty himself into my mouth, chocking me, he pulled out; I couldn't help but feel bereft that he denied me the pleasure of his release.

"You need to earn that pleasure, Isabella. Wait for me in the dining room, dinner is almost done." With that he turned away from me and began the last few preparations for our dinner. Feeling slightly confused, needy, and off kilter, I silently walked into the dining room only to stop in bewilderment.

The dining room table was set with only one place setting which was in front of the only chair at the table. Whereas there had been six chairs before, they had all been removed except the one chair. I walked slowly to the one setting. Instinctively I knew that setting was not for me. That was always where Edward sat. I looked around the room and found no other chairs or any kind available for me.

I was so lost in my thoughts as to where I would sit to eat or if I would even get to eat that I didn't hear Edward enter the room.

"Are you confused, girl?" There was amusement in his voice and it unnerved me.

"Y-yes, sir. Where, um, am I to sit?"

He chuckled and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Why next to me." He motioned downwards and when I glanced down, I saw the huge pillow on the side of the lone chair in the room. I gulped down my nerves and made my way to the pillow.

"Kneel," was all he said.

All weekend long it was like that, just like I suspected. He was exercising his complete and utter control over me, just like the contracted stated. When dinner was over, he removed my bra and panties and had me sitting on his lap as he graded papers.

Each tweak of my nipples, every flick of his finger over my clit increased my neediness and arousal. I left a huge stain on his pants because my pussy was dripping from his ministrations. That earned me a spanking which only caused my ass to be sore but did nothing to abate my horniness. At night he tethered me to the bed where he continued to tease me relentlessly. I was a quivering mass of need.

When he finally took me in the middle of night it was raw and frantic. His sweat splashed on me as he fucked me from behind, his fingers rubbed my clit wrenching powerful orgasms out of me. By the time he was done, he had made me come three times and the bed was soaked with my juices.

All weekend long I was in a state of constant need and arousal, but I lived to serve him. When Sunday came along I was hit with such a longing to stay with him. Even though I was always needy, he took care of me like no other. The care and tenderness he showed me as he washed my body or as he gently brushed my hair overwhelmed me. I felt consumed by his nearness and constant attention to me.

Somewhere, he became as vital to me as breathing, and I wasn't sure what to do about that.

EPOV

As the weeks turned into months and our time under the contract dwindled down, I watched as Bella blossomed under my care. When she came to me, she was tired, sad, and lonely. Now she was vibrant, healthy, and happy. She was able to maintain decent grades to keep her scholarship and her love of learning grew.

But it was her service to me that she really shined. I pushed her more each week to give up more and more control to me. It took me two weeks to get her comfortable to being completely naked in my house. It was another week to get her to feel normal about using the bathroom in my presence under my orders. Under my strict diet and exercise regimen her weight became normal and she no longer looked too skinny.

But it was more than the control I exerted over; it was that she was starting to crave it. It was especially evident when I would finally contact her after several days of not seeing her. She would fall to her knees and the joy and happiness that I saw in her eyes as I touched her, it was almost palpable. She would lean into my every touch and her body would respond to my every command without hesitation. She was simply divine in her service, so much more than I ever hoped she would become.

So it was with that in mind that I took the last and final step in my plan, the one I had set forth so early in the school year. The one that would make her mine forever.

So I made sure to keep my interaction with her brief and to the point, never giving her the depth of attention and affection she wanted. More than once I saw the confusion and shock in her eyes. But like the good girl that she was, she never said a thing. But that didn't stop her from trying to please me even more.

By the time Friday rolled around, I could see her need; I could feel her desire to be near me. When I opened the door to let her in, the door wasn't fully shut before the coat was flung off and her gloriously nude body was kneeling before me. I longed to have her suck me off, but I needed to be in control and when her lips were wrapped around my cock, I lost all train of thought. Wordlessly, I turned away from her and walked into the living room. I heard her whimper and I almost turned back, but I steeled my resolve and sat down on the couch.

I watched as she walked into the room and sunk down on the pillow next to where I was sitting. I could see the war in her body as she struggled not to touch me first, knowing that I must instigate the touching. Her eyes darted constantly to me, waiting and I was sure, willing me to touch her.

An hour later that felt much longer than that, I finally gave my full attention to the girl who was near tears at my feet. The hope that was radiating in her eyes that begged for my touch warmed my heart. She was right where I wanted her to be.

"As you know Isabella, our time together is drawing to an end in a few short weeks." Her face crumbled at that reminder, and my face nearly broke out into a smile when I saw that. "I have loved every second of our time." I paused; the tension was rolling off Bella in waves. I gave her a tender look, one that reminded her of all the care and affection I bestowed upon her. "I have come to care for you deeply and I'm saddened to see our time ending so soon. In fact, I have found myself wishing that our time could continue beyond our contract."

I looked at her, showing her the sadness at the idea of our time ending while showing her the hope and desire that I had for it to continue. I held her gaze steady, waiting for her to show me that she wanted us to never end as well. When I saw the need in her eyes, I trailed a lone finger down her cheek.

I closed my eyes, as if I was gathering the courage to utter my question to her. When I looked back on her, her entire body was vibrating with desire, lust, need, longing, and expectant hope.

"Is there a chance you wish to stay with me Isabella? I want to take care of you, have you with me always, by my side. There would be no school, just you and me, meeting our mutual needs and desires." My words were just the faintest of whispers in her ear, but I felt her shiver.

"What's your answer?"

BPOV

"Ms. Swan! What's your answer?" The loud booming voice broke through the sleepy haze I found myself in. I shook myself from the daydream I was locked in, wiping a small drop of drool off my cheek. I looked up and there was Professor Cullen, glaring at me with his jade eyes blazing. I felt my pussy twinge and I stifled a groan.

"Nice of you to finally join the class. So, I ask again, what's the answer?"

I blushed at the idea that I was caught unaware of the question, there was no way I could even attempt to fake an answer.

"Um, sorry, Professor. I don't know." I lowered my eyes in embarrassment.

"That was obvious, Ms. Swan. See me after class."

I nodded and hid my face with my hair, trying desperately not to think about my daydream. When he at last dismissed the class, I gathered up my materials and shuffled down the stairs. As I made my way down the hallway, I could feel that sense of déjà vu creeping up.

When I made it to his closed door, I rubbed my sweaty hands on my jeans. With one last calming breath, I knocked quietly on his door and waited.

It seemed it took him hours before I heard him say, "Enter."

With a sly smile, I calmly opened the door.


End file.
